Penis for a Rainbow
by Lighterlight1887
Summary: Rainbow Dash wakes up one morning to find she has a dick. Oh lulz. Weird as all hell as usual. This was actually going to be a legit fanfic, then it turned into a trollfic, now it's kinda both. Well, mainly an actual fic now. SO just enjoy faggets. Will most likely be ScootaxDashie


**A/N: This story is fucking weird. All of my stories are fucking weird. I am fucking weird.**

But anyway, yeah. Weird story is weird, and I hope you enjoy? I dunno lol XD End A/N

There she be layin', up in dis hood. Rainbow Dash was currently sleeping in her bed, peaceful. Not a damn thing was bothering her, UNTIL...

She woke up normally. She slowly opened her eyes, like any other morning.

"YEAH A NEW FUCKIN' DAY, BITCHES!" She shouted, strangely feeling excited. As she removed the covers off of her body, however, she was shocked to find that in-place of her marehood, was a dick. She just stared in disbelief, before screaming.

"WHERE IS MY MAREHOOD!?" Her attention was then brought to a certain orange filly walking into the room. She looked at her, and recognized her as Scootaloo. By reflex, she brought the covers back over herself, covering her wang. "Scootaloo? Wh-what the hay? What are you doing here?" Scootaloo just smiled in response.

"Nothing much..." She just stared into her eyes. Rainbow had been noticing Scoots acting weird lately, but this was just getting borderline creepy.

"Seriously Scoots. What are you doing here? How did you even get in my house anyway?"

"That's not important right now Rainbow..." She walked up to the bed, and got on it, Rainbow moving back in response. "What is, is what's under your covers right now..." Rainbow just stared, before frowning.

"Did YOU do this to me!?"

"Yep..." She smiled more, before suddenly removing the covers with her mouth while Rainbow was distracted. Rainbow blushed heavily, quickly scrambling off the bed, before poking her head up from the other side.

"Scootaloo! What the hay!?" She shouted, staring at her. Scootaloo just kept walking toward her, Rainbow backing away more. "Dude seriously Scoots, stop."

"DAMNIT JUST GET OVER HERE ALREADY!" Scootaloo suddenly shouted, lunging after Rainbow. She latched onto her, and Rainbow started running, before suddenly she noticed a knife being held right in-front of her neck. "STOP MOVING!" Rainbow just froze up, and whimpered, staring at the knife.

"O-okay... just put the knife down..."

"Not until you promise me you won't run away."

"A-alright, alright. I promise I won't run away... now put it down."

"Okay..." She proceeded to lower the knife, before wrapping her hooves around Rainbow's neck. She pulled her closer, starting to hug her, nuzzling her. Rainbow just stared, not sure how to react or what to do.

"...Scoots? What are you doing?"

"Nothing Rainbow... nothing at all..." She began lowering herself, getting closer to Rainbow's dick, which was currently flaccid. Rainbow began to grow uncomfortable, before speaking up.

"Scootaloo stop... this is wrong. You're a filly- I shouldn't even have a freaking dick!"

"Just relax Dashie... just relax..." She proceeded to slowly take Rainbow's dick in her hooves, stroking it gently. She felt her cock stir a little, before quickly speaking up again, feeling more uncomfortable.

"Scoots... just stop. Just-"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" She suddenly shouted, causing Rainbow to instantly shut up, her ears flopping down. She just stared, too scared at the moment to try talking again. Scootaloo continued stroking Rainbow's dick, as it slowly began to get erect. Rainbow just stared, feeling a unique but good feeling.

Scootaloo continued until she was fully erect, with an impressive twelve inches long, and around five whole inches wide all around. Even Rainbow was surprised- not expecting such a huge dick. Just looking at it seemed to turn her on a bit, seeing the bulging veins and hard structure.

"It's so hard Rainbow... and big..." Scootaloo whispered, continuing to stroke it, her eyes seemingly glued to it. What she did afterwards was just weird though. She proceeded to wrap her hooves and hind-legs around it, latching herself onto it. She hugged Rainbow's dick tightly, nuzzling it slowly, Rainbow's impressive dick seeming to effortlessly hold up Scootaloo.

"Scoots..?" Rainbow whispered, but Scootaloo just seemed to ignore the comment.

"It's so amazing Dash... it's too amazing..." She whispered, nuzzling it slowly and gently. "It has to be the most powerful penis in all of Equestria... right here... in my hooves..." She proceeded to hug it tighter, squeezing it a bit. "It's so strong... and hard..." She started moaning, Rainbow starting to get disturbed again.

"...Okay this is enough." She proceeded to try and pull Scootaloo off, but she just hugged tighter.

"Nooo I wanna keep hugging it..."

"NO! This has gone TOO far!" She kept trying to pull her off her dick, but she seemed to have a death grip on it. "Damnit Scootaloo let go!"

"No..! I don't wanna!" Rainbow kept trying to pull her off, before sighing, giving up.

"... You know what, whatever. Just do what you have to do. Just don't tell ANYPONY about this, okay?"

"That's fine... I wasn't going to tell anypony anyway..." She continued hugging Rainbow's dick, closing her eyes. She just continued hanging on it, the dick starting to get soft due to the lack of activity. She nuzzled it a bit, trying to get it hard again, before speaking up. "Can you get on your bed..?" Rainbow hesitated her response, just staring down at the filly. She had to admit it felt good... but it was just so wrong! Ah who the fuck cares anymore.

"Yeah sure, whatever." She responded, sighing. She went over to her bed, and got on it, moving up on it. She layed down on it, and looked at Scootaloo, who was still hugging her dick. "... So you're just gonna keep doing that?"

"Yep..." She replied, smiling. "I wanna sleep with it... it's so warm and comfy..." Rainbow would be lying if she said she knew why the filly was so obsessed with her dick, which she wasn't even supposed to have, but she had to admit, her dick was really impressive. Looking at it did seem to arouse her a little, which was enough to keep it hard at the moment. And it was rather cute seeing the happy filly snuggled up so closely to her penis.

"Alright Scoots.." She slowly smiled a bit, feeling a little happy herself. She stroked the filly's mane a bit, before slowly closing her eyes, starting to feel a little tired. She kept petting the filly, before eventually falling asleep, Scootaloo doing the same while hugging Rainbow's dick.

**A/N: LALLAALALALALALAL I CAN'T HEAR YOU I CAN'T HEAR YOU LALAALALALAL  
**

**WEIRD FUCKING SHIT BUT I FUCKIN LOVE IT. YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHNIGGAS! Next chapter whenever xD End A/N**


End file.
